


Of Scales and Knives

by Golden__Sun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran and Allura are merfolk, Dragon au. Sorta, Female pronouns for Pidge, Hunk is an ogre, Keith and shiro are monster hunters, Lance comes from a long line of of big ass dragons, Lance is a very big dragon, M/M, Pidge is a sorceress, Shay is a fae, Supernatural - Freeform, keith and shiro are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden__Sun/pseuds/Golden__Sun
Summary: The dragons were once feared by all. Piliging and burning down towns. Taking livestock, stealing gold. Now there are only a few that remember the terrifying beasts that now wear human faces.Lance McClain is one of the only dragons to be born in the last couple of centuries. Though the dragons were steadily on the incline. His mother worried about him when he moved out. And years later she might have been right to when his mysterious new neighbors are hunters.Keith and his brother Shiro just moved in to a new building. Only problem is the building is almost all the super natural things they were meant to hunt when they stepped out of line.Oh and this annoyingly hot and aggressive dragon. A fucking dragon. Yeah Keith was screwed.





	Of Scales and Knives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. So I thought I would do it on something I really like. So I chose Voltron. And dragons. So please be nice. Any helpful criticism is welcomed. Like and comment please. And sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll try to update at least once a week. Haven't decided what day yet though.

In the time of the Dragon, no mortal man could do much to harm these beasts. Swords made of even the strongest metals could only make a minimal scratch before breaking. And then you were set on fire by an annoyed dragon cause you were that close to it. All dragons were seen as monsters to be hated and dispised. Killing innocent people,stealing live stalk,burning whole towns to the ground, and hoarding gold and magical treasures. But some dragons just wanted to be left alone. Some may kiil humans for sport but some only want a sheep or two to feed their growing hatchlings. Only when humans attacked them did they start raising it to the ground.

As the times changed and humans became smarter and discovered magic the era of dragons ended and the era of man begun. With magic, some with more magic than others started to rise up. While some went to side of the like some sided with the dragons, helping the dragons when ever the could. The side of the light became known as the Seraphim. The darker side with the dragons became known as the Darrean.

The Darrean were smart and powerful. They changed with the dragons as time changed. They developed magic to conceal their true forms. Charms disguised them from the hunters. After a great war between the Seraphim, the Darrean and Dragon the Dragon went into hiding. With Darrean covering them. With many casualties in both sides the dragons retreat. Too many casualties had left them weak. But now at the turn of the centuries the grow in numbers once again.

 

_________________________  
The 21st century.  
Lance

Mother was talking to me over the phone. She was currently being a mother hen. Going on about the dangers of a dragon in a city. "Lance are you even listening to me," she snapped. Lance sighed. "Yes mother," he stated. He knew is was a bit of a risk leaving the safety of home. He knew. His mother had made sure of that when she tried to change his mind.

But Lance had been firmly stubborn on leaving his family in Cuba. But Lance couldn't stay with them for forever. No matter if that's exactly what his mother wanted. Lance needed to get out into the real world. "You know it'll be harder get out to fly. And you know you have to fly. A dragon your size needs to fly at least once if not more a week. If you don't you won't be able to control the change. And you know what that means."

"I know mama I know. Look I'll call you the moment I get to the apartment," Lance replied. There was a beat of silence before his mother replied. "Fine," she huffed. "I love you mama." "I love you Lance," she replied before hanging up. Just one more hour and he would be home. Hm. That has a nice ring to it.

He was just pulling the U-haul truck in front of his new apartment building. The building was very tall. There had to have been at least 14 floors. The exterior was a nice tan color. Marble floor on the inside. High vaulted ceiling. All made of pretty marble. All of it dark. A man with an orange mustache and orange hair was behind a dark mahogany desk. When the man looked up at Lance he smiled. "Ah you must be the new tenant. It's a pleasure to meet you. My names Coran," the man introduced him self as.

"I'm Lance," he replied curtly. "Well Lance there is just some paper work you need to fill out before I show you to your apartment and then you can get settled in," Coran said. The paper work mostly consisted of his lease and the species of the most people in the building. There were even questions on his own species. What is you species categorized as? Are a sub species? Are you or you species allergic to certain elements? Do you have any history with or against any of the species on the tenant list?Lance to a look at the at the list. 

The first name on the list was Hunk Garret: Ogre. Now Lance didn't know much I ogres but they were very tall and strong. Thick muscles covered in green skin, sharp teeth sticking out their mouths. They can be territorial if you come to close to their land, treasure, or mate if they don't trust you enough first.

The next on the list is Shay Balmera:Faery. Now the fae can be menacing or they can be your best friend. They can hold a fucking grudge like no bodies business. They were always very kind creatures as long as you didn't piss them off. 

Next on the list Allura Altea:Mermaid. Mermaids (and Mermen) are very attractive creatures with fish tails and gills. On land they had long, slender, human legs. They had a song similar to a sirens. Though a Mermaids song isn't as strong. A Sirens song couldn't really affect a dragon like him the way it would most others. So this Mermaid can't do much to him.

The last on that page happened to catch his eye. Pidge Gunderson:Darrean. Lance stared at the paper for a moment longer before looking at Coran. "There's a Darrean here?" He asked excitedly. Coran nodded. Her name is Katie but she prefers to be called Pidge," he stated.Lance nodded at the information.

Lance filled in the questions after that.  
Species: Draconic/Dragon  
Sub-species:No  
Allergies:None  
History and issues:None

"You're a dragon?" Coran questioned. Lance nodded. "Haven't seen much of you're kind," Coran stated. An idea hit Lance. "Hey Coran, what're you?" "An excellent question my boy. I'm a Mermaid just like Allura."

Lance nodded at the information. "One more thing before we head up your new apartment and you meat you new neighbors," Coran stopped him from moving away from the desk. "What's up," he asked. "You're not the only one who is moving in. There are 2 more people moving in. It'll be in less than a week. Probably not tomorrow but maybe the next day," Coran stated. "Oh um ok. Cool," he muttered. 

"Off we go then. Just be friendly and they'll all love you," Coran encouraged. Lance smiled. "Thanks Coran." They headed to the elevater. "You're apartment will be on the 8th floor," Coran tells him. Lance watches as the elevater goes up. Each number lighting up as they passed that floor. The elevater dinged as the doors slid open at the 8th floor. "Your room number is 409. Here's the key," he says as he pulls a key from his pocket and handed it to Lance. The door next door to Lances' suddenly opened. 

A huge guy with green skin ducked, had to duck, out of the door way. Ogre was his first thought. Then, holy fucking shit. This dude is tall as fuck. Then, what was his name? Before Lance could say anything though the ogre was up real close and personal. "Who's this Coran? Is he the new tenant? Hi it's nice to meat you. I'm Hunk. Hunk Garret. I'm an ogre. Who are you? What's your name? What are you?" The ogre,Hunk, questioned. This guy talked a mile a second. Lance could barely keep up.

Coran just chuckled. "Now now Hunk. Don't throw so many questions at once," Coran chasitied. Hunk looked sheepish. "Sorry, it's just not often that we get new people here. I'm just curious. Sorry if I over stepped a boundary. Lance looked confused. "Why would you have over stepped a boundary," Lance questioned. "Well some people don't like to be so openly questioned about what they are," Hunk responded. 

"Oh well I'm not like that. Guess I should give you name first though," Lance explained. Hunk nodded happily. "I'm Lance. Lance McClain. I'm also a dragon," Lance said proudly. Hunks jaw dropped when he.told him what he was. "You're a dragon," Hunk screeched. A moment later another door swung open. A a small girl with round glasses stepped out. Light brown hair sticking up at every point and a sour look on her face. Not an afternoon person then.

"What the hell is going on out here," she grumbled. Everyone in the hall turned to look at her. "Ah Pidge. There's someone I want you to meat. Pidge this is Lance. Lance this is Pidge," Coran introduced them. Lances eyes go wide. "You're Pidge?," he asked. He beamed at her. "Why are you asking," she said defensively. "I'm a dragon and I was told you're a Darrean," he replied still smiling. She looked a little surprised before smiling at him. "Cool," is all she says. "I'll see you around, Lance. Sorry I can't stay and but I'm a little busy," and then she's gone,door closed. 

"Do you need any help getting boxes and stuff up here to your apartment," Hunk asked. "That would be amazing thanks," Lance smiled. Lance thanked Coran for helping out before going to his door to unlock it. The inside was bare but still gorgeous. A window leading out to a fire escape. The living room and kitchen spacious. He wondered into the bedroom. A nice carpeted room that a nice closet and a decent sized bathroom with a shower. 

"Now that the doors unlocked we can start bringing the boxes up," Lance said. Hunk nodded. They walked to the elevater. Hunk pressed the button for the first floor. The doors opened with a bing. They passed Coran at the desk. They both waved. He waved back. Hunk grabbed a luggage cart the building kept for helping people moving in and out. Lance didn't have that many boxes.

They got all of his stiff in 3 trips. Hunk invited Lance over for dinner. Lance met Shay, Hunks girlfriend and also a fae who lives in this building. Shay took to Lance quickly. Just like Hunk did. "This food is amazing. I've never had lasagna this damn good," moaned. Hunk blushed. "Aww thanks buddy," Hunk said,abashed. 

Lance and Hunk were quickly becoming best friends. And Lance thought Shay was so sweet. "Oh and word of advice, Pidge is a little shit,"Hunk said. Shay giggled but agreed. "I'd stay on her good side," Hunk advized.

Lance spent a good a 2 more hours at Hunks before the fatigue set in. He yawned and excused himself,saying he would back tomorrow. Lance had an air mattress on the floor. He was too lazy to set up his actual bed.

__________________  
The next morning Lance was awoken by people talking loudly and boxes being moved. Lance groaned. Picking up his phone he sees it's only 8:00. Lance grumbles. He throws the blanket off of him to stand from the air mattress. Stretching he unlocks his door,and throws the door open. He turns to the right,to the apartment Coran said was empty,and states. A guy about as old as Lance, with dark black hair falling to a mullet(Lance snorts at the poor hair choice), pale skin. He's talking loudly to some one in the door way that Lance can't see.

At the sound of Lances door being wrenched open he turns around to look at Lance. Lance almost galra at the color of his eyes. A striking purple with maybe a hint of blue? Gray? Then it hit him. This stranger's scent. Something primal in Lance stirred. His Dragon. The stranger started back. Lances eyes,still their natural blue,the pupils now slits,reptellian. A growl rumbled in his chest,his skin became too tight. His Dragon begging to be set free, fire burned in his lungs. One word came to his mind.

"Seraphim," he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and helpful tips are always welcome and encouraged. Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't to long or to short.


End file.
